


Not Alone

by Harley_Quinn13



Series: Not [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV), Zombieland (2009)
Genre: Betrayal, Blood, Everything Stays, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt, Killing, Love Triangle, New York, Road Trips, Romance, Sexual Tension, Singing, Slow Burn, Spears, Stakes (Adventure Time), Swords, The Wolves - Freeform, Unrequited Love, Violence, Zombies, past betrayal, the saviors - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harley_Quinn13/pseuds/Harley_Quinn13





	

My feet ached and I was dehydrated. Was it really going to end this quickly? From far away, I could probably pass for someone transforming into a zombie. I would kill to know it was safe to sleep. To know there was someone keeping an eye out for those asshats. 

  I couldn't tell where I was anymore, all I could tell was that I was miles away from where I had started this journey. I only wished she had agreed to come with me, but she refused. Deep down inside I hoped that Jean was okay, she was so out of it when I last saw her. Who was I kidding? She was probably dead by now. I barely came into contact with any other survivors and I wondered if there were any survivors left, or if they had all turned. I wouldn't be surprised, with how many people I saw die in front of me, there's a good chance that I'm one of the last people alive, you know, like one out of five or something.

  I dropped to my knees and started coughing. My throat was dry and scratchy. I hoped there wouldn't be any blood, but, you never know. I heard the sound of a car in the distance, I got up and ran. When this living hell started, people were attacked in cars and they would lose control. I don't trust the sound or sight of cars anymore. Hell, I don't even trust people anymore. 

  It was a black car and it seemed safe. It stopped in front of me and a man with a cowboy hat stepped out, holding a gun. I held up one of my spears because that was totally going to help me get out of this situation. 

  "No need for that. Drop the gun and I'll drop the spear." I negotiated. He glared and hesitantly put his gun away. I put my spear away.

  "I'm a survivor. Like you." I said. He gestured to the car and I ran and climbed into the back seat. 

  "ありがと.(arigato)" I thanked, he held up a hand.

  "English. Please." He said. I was pretty sure that was the first time he spoke. 

  "Thanks." I translated. 

  "Where are you heading?" He asked. 

  "Islip. New York.." I answered. 

  "I'm-" He stopped me.

  "No names." I shrugged. I looked around. Maybe, just maybe, I could actually get some sleep.

  "Can I...like..sleep back here?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders and kept driving. I laid down and closed my heavy eyes. It's about time I got to sleep.

                             ~Timeskip~  
  A couple hours later and I was awoken by the car doors slamming. I stirred and opened my eyes to see a guy with curly brown hair pointing a gun at my face. My eyes widened and I tried to find the voice to say something. 

  "That's another survivor." He stated dully. The other guy tried to tell us his name..but he got the same interruption I did. But this time, it was established that we were going to be called by the places we were going. So, just call me Islip from now on. 

  The rest of the time was awkward conversations and just as awkward silences. I was getting bored and tired. 

  "I guess we're all going east.." Columbus said. I fought off the weariness that was slowly taking over me. 

  "Yeah.." I barely managed to get out. He looked at me.

  "Is she okay?" He asked Tallahassee. I nodded and rested my head of my hand.

  "Yeah. I'm just really sleep deprived." I responded. He nodded and looked forward again. 

  A few minutes later, Tallahassee decided to look for Twinkies in a nearby supermarket. We all got out of the car. I grabbed my spears and swords. 

  When we got inside, Tallahassee started playing the banjo and the rest was a blur. I was too tired to pay attention. Next thing I knew, there was a chick with dark brown hair beckoning us to come with her. As the non trusting person I am, especially towards girls, I was hesitant to follow her. I trailed behind my new group as they followed this strange woman. She led us to a warehouse in the back of the store, and I was relieved to find so many boxes. They were good hiding places for a multitude of things, like food and water along with batteries... weapons. I subtly removed my duffle bag and placed it behind a box, moving another two to completely conceal them. 

 There was a young girl seated on a table in the middle of the room. She had long, medium-brown hair that reached her knees when she was hunched over. She was sweaty, shaky, and pale, she looked like she was turning. I glared at the scene in front of me as I turned to the other woman. She had her eyes closed for a brief moment, but when they opened, I saw the pained look in them as she teared up. 

  Apparently, her sister was bitten. She wanted us to -I'm not going to sugar coat it- kill her. Tallahassee introduced us.

  "Columbus, Islip, this is Wichita and Little Rock." He said.

  "So you're the one that did all this for a Twinkie?" Little Rock asked Columbus. He jumped a little.

  "Oh. No, that was him." He answered back while gesturing to Tallahassee. I rolled my eyes and turned my head slightly. I felt bad for the kid, I truly did, but I didn't know these people. I didn't know any of these people, but something about these girls didn't feel right. 


End file.
